


Sorrow

by ReiSapphire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Hurt Kagami Taiga, M/M, Protective Kuroko Tetsuya, Top Aomine Daiki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiSapphire/pseuds/ReiSapphire
Summary: Sakit.Dada seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah maroon itu terasa sangat sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti diremas seolah jeruk yang diperas sangat kuat untuk mengeluarkan isinya.Aneh. Ini sakit karna apa? Semestinya tidak usah sakit. Dia hanya melihat Aomine, pemuda dengan rambut biru dongker atau yang bisa juga dikenal sebagai rival-nya, jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang tentu saja bukan Momoi.AOKAINA Valentine Event 2020
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sorrow

Sakit.

Dada seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah _maroon_ itu terasa sangat sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti diremas seolah jeruk yang diperas sangat kuat untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

Aneh. Ini sakit karna apa? Semestinya tidak usah sakit. Dia hanya melihat Aomine, pemuda dengan rambut biru dongker atau yang bisa juga dikenal sebagai _rival_ -nya, jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang tentu saja bukan Momoi dan terlebih lagi termasuk tipe si pemuda biru ini. Itu pun tidak sengaja dia melihatnya.

Kagami nama si pemuda ini, tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang. Jadi, tanpa menyapa mereka, ia pun berlalu pergi ke tempat yang sempat ia tunda, lapangan basket biasa ia bermain. Semestinya dia bersama Aomine bermain hari ini, tapi ya… sudah dia duga dia bakalan di gantung lagi sama Aomine. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu repot-repot menghubunginya hari ini.

Selama perjalanan, dia jadi teringat kalau akhir-akhir ini seringkali Aomine tidak muncul setiap kali mereka janjian untuk bermain basket bersama. Dan setiap kali itu pun juga, dia akan menghubungi Aomine sampai berkali-kali dan selalu saja tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, sekarang ini dia tau kenapa Aomine selalu ngegantungin dia setiap kali mereka janjian. Anehnya, setiap kali dia tau alasannya itu dada Kagami terasa sakit.

Ah sudahlah, dia malas memikirkannya kenapa bisa sakit, akhirnya dia pun mulai bermain basket solo sesampainya disana. _Shoot_ demi _shoot_ dia lakukan sampai hampir dua jam, tapi tetap saja dia masih memikirkan Aomine dan gadis itu, tentu saja rasa sakit di dadanya tetap ada. Menghembuskan nafas lelah, dia pun berhenti dan memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

“Kagami-kun.” Suara yang sering ia dengar dari partnernya ini membuatnya hampir tersedak air yang diminumnya itu.

“Woah Kuroko! Bikin kaget aja! Sejak kapan kamu disini?”

“Aku dari tadi sudah disini, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun tidak datang?” Menghela nafas berat Kagami menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia pasrah saja, sudah biasa dibeginikan, entah bagaimana rasa sakit di dadanya semakin parah, rasanya mau nangis. Tunggu, nangis? Karna apa?

Melihat muka Kagami yang murung, Kuroko jadi kepikiran beberapa kali dia melihat Aomine jalan dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya, dan anehnya itu selalu dihari yang sama. Entah dorongan darimana, Kuroko berinisiatif untuk datang ke tempat biasa Kagami dan Aomine bermain. Dan lihat saja, Kagami lagi bermain sendirian. Memang tidak aneh sih Kagami main basket sendirian, cuman dengan jawaban tadi yang di berikan, Kuroko sudah menebak hari ini mestinya hari dimana mereka bermain bersama.

“Maukah main bersama, Kagami-kun?” Kagami yang intinya mau main dan gak mau keinget hal tadi, mengiyakan ajakan bayangannya. Mereka main tidak lama, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengalihkan pikiran Kagami dari kejadian tadi.

~0~0~0~

“Kagami-kun, mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan menghubungi Aomine-kun dulu.” Sambil meminum _milk shake vanilla_ nya, dan menyomot kentang goreng yang ia juga beli, Kuroko mengatakan itu dengan santainya.

Kagami yang lagi mengunyah burger entah keberapanya, mengambil beberapa waktu untuk mencerna perkataan Kuroko sambil menelan burgernya. “Kenapa?” Ia bingung dengan suruhan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba untuk tidak menghubungi Aomine.

“Aomine-kun sibuk pacaran, tadi ku melihat dia bersama dengan seorang gadis yang berbeda dengan minggu lalu.” Jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil kentang gorengnya lagi.

“Beneran?” Mendengarnya, dada Kagami sakit lagi, dan lebih parah. Hidungnya berasa panas dan tenggorokannya berasa tercekat. Oh tidak! Ini mah mau nangis beneran. Kagami buru-buru minum soda yang tadi dibeli bareng burgernya itu. Dia gak tau kalau ternyata Aomine jalan setiap minggu dengan gadis yang berbeda. Ya ampun, kenapa rasanya tidak enak sekali di dia.

Kuroko yang memperhatikan kelakuan Kagami, sudah menebak kalau Kagami punya rasa dengan Aomine. Dan cahayanya ini belum menyadarinya. Ah, dia merasa sedih sekali dengan cahayanya ini. Kuroko tau kalau Aomine lebih tertarik dengan perempuan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan tertarik juga dengan laki-laki. Hanya saja kemungkinan itu sangat kecil. Tapi mungkin dia bisa memberikan solusi agar semuanya langsung selesai tanpa berkepanjangan.

“Jawab jujur Kagami-kun, sudah berapa kali kamu janjian tapi dia tidak datang?” Kuroko menyipitkan matanya, dia tidak ingin cahayanya ini sakit hati, apalagi sama ketidak bertanggung jawaban cahaya lamanya.

Meneguk ludah, Kagami menghitung kembali sudah berapa kali Aomine tidak datang pada saat mereka sudah janjian sehari sebelumnya. “Ku rasa ini yang ke… 10 kali. TAPI! Ini baru 3 kali secara berturut dia tidak datang.” Kagami yang tadi menjawab berapa kali Aomine tidak datang langsung buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang mulai terlihat ingin membunuh seseorang -dan itu adalah Aomine-. Sayangnya ucapan terakhir Kagami membuat wajah Kuroko lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

“Dan dia gak mengabarkan sama sekali?” Kagami mengangguk. Kuroko didepannya sangat mengintimidasi hingga membuat Kagami yang notabane nya lebih besar menciut. “Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Kagami-kun jangan menghubungi dia sampai aku bilang boleh berhubungan lagi.” Kagami akhirnya mengangguk lagi.

~0~0~

Sudah sebulan Kagami tidak menghubungi Aomine, pernah sekali Aomine menghubunginya sekali, tapi saat itu ada Kuroko dan Kuroko menggelengkan kepala saat Kagami meminta konfirmasi. Akhirnya sampai sekarang, setiap kali Aomine menghubunginya dia tidak meresponnya.

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko ke Aomine, Kagami tidak mau tau. Padahal Kagami yang lebih sering menghubungi dia duluan dan Aomine lebih jarang. Tapi sekarang, entah sudah berapa kali Aomine terus menghubunginya. Kagami dibuat resah akhirnya dengan tidak ada kunjungan kata ‘oke’ untuk merespon Aomine dari Kuroko. Kagami bimbang.

Kagami jadi ingat kalau sekarang bulan Februari, dan beberapa hari lagi adalah hari valentine. Dia jadi teringat saat Aomine jalan bersama gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya dan dengan dia tidak berhubungan dengan Aomine selama sebulan ini, rasa sakit di dadanya tidak sesakit saat itu, tapi kenapa dia sekarang merasa rindu? Apa dia suka sama si pemuda biru itu? _Really_? Tanpa babibu, Kagami menghubungi orang terdekatnya saat ini. Kuroko.

“Halo? Ada apa Kagami-kun? Apa ini masalah Aomine-kun?”

“Ah, I-Iya. Kuroko, sepertinya… aku menyukai dia.” Kagami menjawabnya dengan ragu.

Terdengar suara tepukan antara jidat dengan telapak tangan di sisi Kuroko. “Sudah kuduga aku gak akan bisa menghentikanmu menyukai dia.”

Kagami kaget, “Kau sudah tau aku menyukai dia?”

“Tentu saja, kamu memperlihatkannya sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menghubungi Aomine-kun.”

Malu, Kagami gak tau harus menjawab apa sampai Kuroko menyambung apa yang diucapkan tadi, “Sekarang kamu mau bagaimana, Kagami-kun?”

“Aku akan bilang kepadanya, mungkin. Aku gak tau. Belum kepikiran.” Jawab Kagami jujur. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, dia gak tau harus bagaimana. Setidaknya kalau perasaannya ditolak dia gak perlu sakit hati lama-lama dan _move on_.

“Nyatain di hari valentine aja.”

“HAH?! Gak mau ah!”

“Gini Kagami-kun, kalau di hari valentine kan bisa bikin cokelat banyak, nah biar gak mencurigakan, bikin yang banyak, terus buat Aomine-kun kasih yang berbeda dari yang lain.”

“Ah, bener juga. _Thanks_ Kuroko! Sekarang apa aku boleh menguhubungi Aomine?”

“Sama-sama Kagami-kun, dan belum boleh.”

~0~0~

Hari Valentine pun tiba, dimana ada yang patah hati dan ada yang tidak. Disini Kagami sudah deg-deg an untuk bertemu Aomine yang tentu saja di lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa bermain. Kuroko ada bersamanya. Setelah mendapatkan saran dari Kuroko, Kagami membuat coklat sebanyak-banyaknya yang sampai anggota-anggota dari tim lain juga kedapatan. Sepertinya Kagami _stress baking/cooking_. Dengan perantara dari Kuroko, Kagami minta ketemuan dengan Aomine. Dan Aomine menyetujuinya. Padahal bisa saja jatahnya Aomine dititipkan ke Momoi, tapi ya tentu saja tidak bisa.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap, dan Aomine belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Harapan Kagami sudah mulai terkikis ketika dia tidak juga datang. Kuroko yang menemaninya mulai mengeluarkan aura seramnya ke Aomine yang tidak kunjung datang. Omongan kemarin Kuroko sama dia jadinya apaan? Angin lalu? Ya ampun Kuroko rasanya ingin men _-jab_ Aomine, mungkin itu hal yang akan dilakukan Kuroko ketika dia melihat Aomine.

Hampir saja Kuroko ingin bersumpah serapah jika sampai menit selanjutnya Aomine belum datang ketika dia melihat Aomine mulai menyamperi mereka dengan berlari. Wajah Kagami yang tadinya muram langsung cerah kembali. Niatan Kuroko yang tadi sepertinya perlu ditunda dulu sampai urusan Kagami selesai.

“Oii Kagami, Tetsu! Maaf telat!” Aomine yang akhirnya sampai, terengah-engah kecil.

“Kau lama, Aomine-kun. Kita sudah menunggu hampir 3 jam disini.”

“Ah iya, maaf! Tadi aku ada urusan dulu sebentar, ada beberapa siswi dari sekolah yang tadi menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.” Jawab Aomine tanpa tau wajah Kagami yang berubah muram kembali dan Kuroko yang _mood_ nya makin memburuk. Aomine tidak peka sekali!

“Jadi, ada apa? Aku dengar Kagami bagi-bagi coklat ke tim-tim yang pernah di lawan oleh Seirin? Tadi ku tanya Momoi bagianku ada di kamu, ya?”

“He-eh. Nih.” Kagami memberikan coklatnya ke Aomine. “Aku ngasih bonus lebih banyak di dalamnya, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa.”

“Heh, tumben! Ada apa ini? Spesial banget buat ke aku?” Jawab Aomine menerimanya sambil tertawa kecil. “Padahal kau sebulan ini susah sekali dihubungi.”

“Ah itu, karna aku melarangnya untuk menghubungimu.” Jawab Kuroko yang menatap mereka berdua.

“Soal yang kemarin kamu bicarakan waktu itu?” Balas Aomine.

“Ya soal itu, Aomine-kun.”

Tetiba saja suasa menjadi canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Kagami bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Dan memutuskan menyelesaikan semua ini sekalian.

“Aomine…” Aomine menoleh kearah Kagami, mendapati wajah Kagami yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dan memerah(?), iris merah Kagami membara yakin.

“Kenapa?”

“…. Aku menyukaimu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Weh done! Wkwkwkwk sengsara lah kalian dengan ending menggantung ini! muahahahahahah *ketawa jahat* Udah lama saya gak nulis fanfic ya ampun. Pertama dan terakhir nulis itu tahun 2015, ya ampun kalau disini ada yang pernah di fandom Boboiboy dan nge ship BBBF, apakah kalian tau fanfic dengan judul Maid unyuu? Itu karyaku. Aku nulis fanfic ini buru-buru banget ya ampun, Cuma 5 jam doang ya… dan fanfic pertama Aokaga ku hehe… klo kalian cringe baca ini, maafkan saya.
> 
> Mestinya saya kasih warning di atas, tapi nanti jadinya gak bagus menurut saya, jadi saya disini mau minta maaf kalau tata bahasa nya tidak sesuai dengan Puebi ya, tidak konsisten, apalagi dengan OOC dan typonya juga. Terima kasih mau membaca fanfic saya.
> 
> Salam,   
> Reiya Sapphire/ ReiSapphire


End file.
